


Experiment

by lovelyfluffy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor and Nines are brothers, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, M/M, gavin reed and rk900 live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyfluffy/pseuds/lovelyfluffy
Summary: Connor and Nines realize that Hank and Gavin have a certain type of... reaction to their brotherly fighting.





	1. Chapter 1

“Would you like a cup of coffee?” asked Connor. He glanced across the police station toward the break room.  


Hank was busy with their case, grumbling to himself. Still, he looked up for a moment.  


“That would be nice. Thanks, Con,” replied Hank.  


Their relationship had been steady lately. They’d settled into a bit of a routine at this point. After each case, they’d sit in the police station together and split the paperwork to take some work off Hank’s shoulders. Connor had offered to complete all of the paperwork of course, since it was much easier for him to digitally compute the reports and email them to Captain Fowler, but Hank reminded him that he was more than just a servant now. He could do as he wished.  


Connor still wanted to get him coffee, though. There was something… domestic about it that Connor particularly enjoyed.  


Walking into the break room, Connor spotted Nines by the coffee maker, already making a pot.  


“If you are here to make coffee for Hank, it will have to wait. This coffee is for Gavin,” Nines said. He tilted his head slightly at an angle, processing Connor’s arrival.  


“It’s an entire pot,” Connor pointed out. “I highly doubt Detective Reed would benefit from that level of caffeination at two in the afternoon. Or at any time for that matter.”  


Nines blinked as his LED turned from blue to yellow and back to blue again.  


“I always make Gavin a full pot of coffee so that I can sample it multiple times for accuracy in temperature and flavor with various amounts of dairy and sucrose packets. Once I determine the sample will be to his liking, I serve the remaining coffee with the appropriate mixture.” Nines finished scanning Connor. “Why has your stress level increased by two percent, brother?”  


Connor gritted his teeth, his LED spinning red. “Just because your partner has delicate sensibilities does not mean you can commandeer the coffee maker for your own personal use.”  


Connor attempted to reach around Nines for the coffee pot, but Nines grabbed his arm, gripping it more harshly than necessary.  


“Gavin does not have delicate sensibilities,” said Nines, glaring down Connor, his own LED now a deep red as well. “I simply care about what he puts into his body. I suppose you can’t say the same about Lieutenant Anderson, considering he clearly consumes large amounts of alcohol on a regular basis.”  


Connor wrestled his arm out of Nines’s hand and pushed him backward. Despite RK900 being a newer and stronger model, Connor had more experience with fighting. He grabbed both of Nines’s shoulders and pulled him to the side against a wall. Nines went in for a kick, but missed narrowly and hit a chair. Connor pressed closer to him, pinning Nines’s wrists above his head. Their faces were so close now that Nines only needed to whisper.  


“You should learn to control your stress level better,” he sneered.  


“You should learn to choose your words more wisely,” said Connor.  


“Very well. If it’s this big of a deal, then you may take six ounces of coffee for Lieutenant Anderson. The remainder of the coffee will be for Gavin.”  
Connor gripped Nines’s wrists a little tighter and brought his lips to Nines’s ear. “Eight. Ounces.”  


“Fine,” said Nines.  


This wasn’t the first time that Connor and Nines had a small conflict. It always worked itself out in the end, particularly because they both knew the value of the bond they had as the android equivalent of brothers.  


At that, both androids dropped out of their fighting stance, straightened their clothing, and turned to walk back to the coffee maker. Their LEDs returned to a calm blue.  


They were both slightly startled to see Hank and Gavin standing in the doorway with their mouths hanging open.  


“Hank,” said Connor. “Why is your heart rate elevated? Should I be concerned?”  


Hank closed his mouth and looked at the ground, his eyes a little wide.  


Nines stepped forward, next to Connor. “Gavin, your heart rate is also elevated. And you are blushing.”  


Gavin rolled his eyes in an exaggerated gesture, but he was still blushing. “God, Nines. It’s nothing. I told you not to say this type of shit out loud.”  


“Were you two fighting?” asked Hank. “I heard a sound and came over to uh..” He seemed to lose his train of thought, his eyes darting between Connor and Nines.  


“A simple brotherly quarrel,” stated Connor. “Nothing to worry about.”  


“I’ll be at my desk,” Hank murmured before hurrying out of the room.  


Gavin threw one more glance at Nines, then at Connor, then turned around and left as well.  


Connor and Nines shared a quizzical look.  


“Did you notice anything strange about that interaction?” asked Connor.  


“Yes,” said Nines, grabbing a mug for Gavin. “Gavin distinctly lied about the presence of blood rushing to his face causing what humans call blushing. He also showed clear signs of arousal, despite there being nothing prior to our interaction that I would consider to be foreplay.”  


Even Connor cringed a little at the choice of words.  


“Just so you know, I do not think it is considered socially acceptable to discuss foreplay outside of intimate settings,” said Connor gently. “But I have to agree. Hank does not usually appear to be flustered by me at work…” He paused to think for a moment. “Other than the one time that I asked him if we could engage in a sexual activity during the lunch hour.”  


“Do you enjoy seeing Hank… flustered?” asked Nines.  


“Yes,” said Connor. “I do enjoy it. When Hank is feeling good, I feel good. I know you’re still struggling with the emotions associated with being a deviant, but do you enjoy seeing Gavin flustered by you as well?”  


“I think that I do,” said Nines. “I think that I like Gavin a lot and I would enjoy seeing him in different moods and situations, particularly ones that make him… vulnerable. Does that make sense?”  


“It does,” replied Connor. “Though I’m still unsure of exactly what triggered this response from them.” Connor briefly reconstructed the situation, watching himself pin Nines against the wall and watching Hank and Gavin enter, their arousal growing. “Oh,” he said.  


Nines didn’t wait for Connor to elaborate before he reconstructed the events himself.  


“They were aroused by us fighting each other,” stated Nines.  


“Correct,” said Connor. “Fascinating.”  


Nines poured out exactly eight ounces of coffee for Hank, then began sampling the remaining coffee for Gavin.  


“I would like to replicate the event we just experienced,” said Nines.  


“Is your reconstruction ability not functioning anymore?” Connor removed the skin from his hand and reached for Nines, inviting him to see the reconstruction through Connor.  


Nines swatted away at Connor’s hand.  


“I’m functioning fine. I mean that I would like to fluster Gavin a second time through similar means.” Nines looked away, but Connor could tell he was a little embarrassed as now it was the RK900 model who was experiencing a raised stress level.  


“Hmm,” Connor looked down at the mug of coffee. “Perhaps we could perform a sort of experiment.”  


Nines turned to Connor and quirked his head again. Connor knew Gavin found that action cute, which was probably why Nines had conditioned himself to do it more often than usual.  


“What type of experiment?” asked Nines.  


“I believe we should attempt to fight in front of Hank and Detective Reed a second time and measure their vitals to determine the best possible future approach. There may be a way we can use our bond as brothers to our advantage.”  


“For once we are seeing things from the same perspective, Connor. Shall we agree to perform this fight tomorrow afternoon? Gavin will be leaving the office early today and I don’t believe Lieutenant Anderson has finished his paperwork for case 45781.”  


“Agreed,” said Connor. “I will see you in the office tomorrow.” 

********************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Nines fight. Connor tries to take things a step further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I mean Nines and Connor are basically the twins from Ouran High School Host Club...

Coincidentally, both couples arrived at the station around the same time and went through security together. Connor and Nines were cheerful, greeting each other with a nod upon entering the office. Without asking, they knew the idea of their planned experimental “fight” was causing both of them to experience a level of eager excitement.  


Hank and Gavin were their normal selves, grumpy and half asleep in the morning and dreading paperwork. They flipped each other off as the two couples went their separate ways.  


Connor sent a mental message to Nines through his LED.  


“Shall we get coffee for Hank and Detective Reed?”  


Only a second passed before Nines responded.  


"If we fight about the same subject a second time, it may appear we are hyperfixated on said subject. I do not want Gavin to think I have anger issues revolving around coffee.”  


Connor squinted down at the case in front of him. He was barely paying attention.  


“Perhaps,” Connor messaged Nines. “We should stage this fight as practicing an interrogation. You certainly could use some practice interrogating androids considering I’ve already had to intervene with multiple suspects when you drove their stress level above seventy percent.”  


“You would take any excuse to show you’re superior to me in some way, brother. Still feeling insecure about the fact that I’m a newer model?”  


Connor flushed a deep blue.  


“Don’t start a fight here in the middle of the station,” Connor messaged back. He stood up suddenly.  


“Where are you goin, Connor? We still have plenty to do,” said Hank. He eyed Connor suspiciously.  


“I need to take care of something,” said Connor, before walking across the station to Gavin and Nines’s desks.  


"What do you want, tin can? We’re busy here,” said Gavin, not even trying to hide his annoyance.  


Nines was grinning at Connor mischievously.  


“I need to have a brief conversation with Nines,” said Connor.  


“Whatever. Just don’t take too long.” Gavin pushed himself away from the table and leaned back in his chair, giving them a little privacy. Connor also suspected Detective Reed wanted an excuse to take a break, even though the day had just started.  


“I’d appreciate it,” Connor muttered quietly without looking Nines in the eyes. “If you could stop mentioning our model types.” His face was still blushing blue.  


“It is a simple fact that I am a newer model than you,” said Nines. “I was specifically designed to be superior.”  


Connor glanced over Nines’s shoulder, only to make eye contact with Gavin, who quickly looked away.  


“I’m not going to fight you here, Nines.”  


“What’s wrong, RK800? Are you afraid?”  


Connor paused for a moment and evaluated the station. Not many officers were in yet. Just Hank, Gavin, Nines, Connor, and Officer Chen. Connor considered the fact that in the past Officer Chen had turned a blind eye to just about anything Gavin was doing, probably out of some sort of social obligation to him. In the most likely scenario, Officer Chen would get up to use the bathroom the second she saw the fight break out, so it was actually reasonably safe to engage in an argument in the current setting.  


With that, Connor grabbed Nines by the throat.  


Nines didn’t even appear phased by it at all.  


Gavin, on the other hand, jumped out of his chair in surprise.  


“What the hell?” yelled Gavin. “Anderson, get your android out of here! He’s out of control!”  


Officer Chen walked calmly to the bathroom.  


Hank ran across the room, but paused just before Nines reached out to grab Connor’s throat as well. Soon, they were wrestling each other to the floor, both elbowing each other and battling for dominance.  


Gavin and Hank stood in shocked silence above them. Connor and Nines observed that both of them could again be described as “flustered.”  


Nines sent Connor a message through the LEDs again.  


“It’s working, brother. It seems our experiment had the correct hypothesis.”  


Connor grabbed Nines by the hair and pushed his face into the floor.  


“Nines, I would like to take this experiment a step further.”  


Nines flipped over and climbed on top of Connor, straddling him.  


Hank and Gavin still stood awkwardly nearby, watching.  


“Well, RK800, what did you have in mind?”  


Connor’s LED turned from yellow to red as he listened to Nines’s message inside his head.  


“I’ve looked through files on human arousal and it seems that many people enjoy watching siblings um. Be together.”  


Nines paused, accidentally saying, “what?” out loud.  


Gavin and Hank looked at each other, confused. Nines continued to hold Connor down, straddling him. Connor appeared to be sweating.  


“I think you need to k-kiss me. Of course you don’t have to. I know it’s weird and-”  


Nines didn’t hesitate before immediately diving down toward Connor’s face and planting a wet kiss on his mouth. Connor closed his eyes as the kiss deepened.  


Connor thought he could hear Hank gulp.  


“What the fuck?” said Gavin, though he had a very obvious erection pressing through his pants.  


“Fucking androids. Jesus Christ Connor,” said Hank under his breath.  


Nines pulled away slightly. “I forgive you brother,” he said softly.  


“I forgive you as well,” said Connor. “Will you let me go?”  


“Sure,” said Nines, smiling sweetly and climbing off of him.  


They stood up and faced Hank and Gavin.  


“Would you like a cup of coffee, Hank?” asked Connor. “And you, Detective Reed?”  


Neither Hank nor Gavin seemed able to reply.


End file.
